


Cure for Boredom

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Remus is bossy, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Remus, and Sirius find an enjoyable cure for their boredom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006

“I’m bored.”

“You’re always bored, Pad.”

“Am not, Prongs.”

“Are, too.”

“Am not.”

“Are, too.”

“Enough!”

“Sorry, Moony,” two very insincere voices rang out in perfect unison.

“Are not,” Remus said with just a hint of a mischievous smile as he finally looked up from his parchment. 

“Entertain us,” Sirius demanded with a slight whine as he fell back on his bed dramatically. 

“I’ll turn on the wireless and you can do a little dance,” James suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows above the frame of his glasses before he fell on top of Sirius.

“Oomph! Get off, Prongs,” Sirius said as he pushed James up. Wrestling, as ever, commenced immediately, and Remus closed his books as he watched. 

“Well, if you insist.” James leered and pushed Sirius against the bed as he straddled him. His easy grin faded as he rubbed against Sirius and felt a distinct hardness against his thigh. 

“Now, Potter. Get off me,,” Sirius muttered harshly as he shoved James and sat up. He reached for a pillow and covered his lap, glaring at the window instead of looking at either of them.

“Right,” James said as he sat up and ran his hands through his hair several times before he looked at Remus helplessly. 

This was something that they Just Didn’t Talk About. They all got hard from time to time. Hell, he wanked in the showers more times than he cared to admit thinking about the curve of Sirius’ arse or Remus’ cock instead of Lily’s breasts. They all did. Was just part of being boys, being friends, and sharing so much, he figured. It was unspoken between them because talking about it meant they had to deal with it and none of them seemed to want that. 

Until now.

“I don’t dance,” Remus said to break the charged and awkward silence. 

James kept looking from Sirius to Remus and back again. He wished Peter were there. Peter would make a joke and suggest sneaking to the kitchens to steal tarts. But Peter was gone for the hols, which meant they were stuck with this weirdness and maybe Remus would know what to do. He noticed that Remus kept looking at the pillow and couldn’t help but notice how white Sirius’ fingers seemed to be as he gripped it tightly. 

“This is bloody ridiculous,” he finally muttered. 

“Easy for you to say,” Sirius snarled as he shifted on the bed and glared at them defiantly. 

“An erection is a perfectly natural biological response,” Remus began to explain in a stammer that got worse as Sirius’ cheeks turned a deep red and his gray eyes narrowed. 

James knew Sirius was about to pounce so he did something rash, something more daring even than sneaking downstairs when Filch was having A Very Bad Day, something he’d thought about doing for, well, a long time. He moved forward and kissed Sirius. It was awkward and Sirius froze to a point where James thought Remus maybe had put a petrification charm on him, but he pressed on and moved his lips against Sirius’ in hopes it might get better. 

It did.

Sirius growled softly and then his lips, full and wet, were pressing back and his hand was gripping the back of James’ head as the control of the kiss was expertly taken from him by his best friend. It was sloppy and Sirius bit his lip but, fuck, it was better than anything he’d ever imagined. Sirius tasted like pumpkin juice and sugarquills, and he kissed like he did everything: passionate, devouring, and possessive.

By the time Sirius pulled back, James was lying on the bed and his cock was hard. His glasses were askew and he knew his lips were swollen. He stared at Sirius and felt something shift between them, knew there was no going back. He didn’t want to go back. There was a new awareness, maybe always had been and he’d never paid it any attention, and he felt his cheeks flush as he realized he wanted more.

“Pad,” James started, not sure what to say. 

A lazy smile crossed Sirius’ lips as he shifted on the bed, tossing the pillow beside them and never taking his eyes away from James’ face. He crawled up James, putting one hand on either side of him, and James was again struck by the notion that Sirius was about to pounce only, this time, he had no objections. _Gonna do that again_ , Sirius’ expression promised. 

Before either of them could speak or move, Remus spoke up. “Is he hard, Sirius?” Remus asked in his usual quiet voice, now husky with something that caused James and Sirius to shudder as they both turned to look at him. 

“Why, Moony, aren’t you just full of surprises?” Sirius murmured as they both saw Remus sitting on his bed watching them intently.

“Is he hard?” Remus asked more firmly, arching a sandy brow in a silent challenge. 

“Yes, I am,” James admitted quietly. He was so fucking hard that he was surprised his trousers hadn’t split open, just from that one kiss. 

“I wasn’t talking to you, Prongs,” Remus informed him with a crooked but hopeful smile. “Padfoot, is he hard?”

Sirius licked his lips and looked back at James. He cocked his head to the side, _you okay with this?_ he seemed to ask, and then he grinned when James didn’t look away. “Looks like he’s hard,” he said in a voice that was deeper than normal and made James’ cock twitch. Sirius reached down between them and ran his finger lightly over the bulge in James’ trousers. “Feels like he’s hard.”

The sound of clothing falling to the floor caused James to glance over at Remus in time to see their friend’s shirt land on top of his discarded robes. Remus met his gaze and smiled almost shyly before he winked and unzipped his trousers. “Make him harder, Sirius.”

“That I can do,” Sirius muttered before he lowered his head and kissed James again. It started off teasing but soon they were both licking, nipping, and then it was just Sirius and tongue and lips and James took and gave as he pulled Sirius’ hair as they both fought for control of the kiss. 

James gasped when he felt something press against his cock and it took a minute to realize it was Sirius’ leg. Sirius began to rub his erection against James’ thigh as he kissed him. It felt good and soon James was rocking against Sirius’ leg as they continued to fight for control, neither relenting as they kissed hungrily, finally taking what they’d wanted for so very long.

The sound of heavy breathing came from Remus’ bed but James didn’t pay much attention to the fact his friend was wanking. How could he when Sirius was kissing him and biting his neck? He pushed up and rolled them so he was on top, his glasses falling down his nose until he just reached up and took them off, tossing them on the bed. Sirius bucked beneath him and James grinned as he held his best friend down. 

“You like this?” Sirius asked in a low raspy whisper. 

“Fuck yeah,” James muttered as he pushed his upper thigh against Sirius’ erection. The action caused his cock to get just the right amount of friction.

Sirius looked like he wanted to say something else but he finally just cursed beneath his breath and kissed James as he rolled them back again so he was on top. James heard the bed creak from their movements and had a moment of relief when they didn’t roll right off the bed. 

“Touch him, Prongs.”

The quiet command from Remus reminded him that someone was watching. He bit Sirius’ bottom lip and grinned when Sirius raised his head and glared at him. Sirius growled softly and then his lips were back and the kiss was rough and thorough. James moved his hands behind Sirius, tugging up his jumper until it was around his shoulders and he was able to touch Sirius’ bare skin. 

“Fuck, James. Put your hand in his trousers,” Remus practically begged as his bed made a low creaking sound that was rather familiar. “I want you to touch his cock. Wank him.”

James groaned at the words, pulling back from Sirius long enough to look at Remus in surprise. Moony always scolded them for using that kind of language but now it rolled off his tongue as easily as Arithmancy formulas. 

“Just full of surprises, that one,” Sirius murmured against James’ ear before he suddenly licked. “You heard the man, Prongs. I believe my cock needs attention.”

To emphasize his words, Sirius pushed forward hard. James laughed and rolled them again, rather liking the top position. He fumbled a bit with the zip of Sirius’ trousers but eventually managed to get them unfastened. He hesitated a moment before he finally smirked at Sirius and slid his hand beneath Sirius’ shorts to touch him. 

“Fuck,” Sirius cursed as his body arched off the bed at first contact. “Your hands are cold, James!”

“Sorry,” James muttered as he shifted so he could get a better grip on Sirius. It felt a bit weird to hold another bloke’s prick but he rather liked the way Sirius moaned as he wrapped his fingers around him. Sirius’ cock was warm, the head was wet, and James could feel it throbbing in his hand as he tugged. 

“You should see your face, Pad. You like him touching your cock, don’t you?” Remus asked in that low breathless voice that caused both James and Sirius to whimper. 

“I think I could get used to this side of him,” Sirius panted as he rolled his hips up to fuck James’ hand. “Yeah, Moony. Feels fucking great.”

Before James could reply, Sirius’ hand was suddenly at the waist of his trousers. He heard his zip lower and moved so that he rested most of his weight on his knees, which gave Sirius better access. He groaned when Sirius’ finger slid along the underside of his erection and pushed forward for more. 

It wasn’t very easy for them to wank each other but they soon figured out a sort of rhythm. It didn’t really matter much because it didn’t take long with skin against cock before they were both whining and grunting as they came in their shorts. James shuddered as he came, spilling all over Sirius’ hand just a few seconds after his own was covered in come. 

They were gasping, sweaty, and lazy from release when they kissed. James pulled his wet hand out of Sirius’ shorts and rolled over onto his back. His trousers were undone, his spent cock hanging over the elastic of his shorts, and he glanced over to see Remus lying on his bed with his come on his belly and hand. 

"What's it taste like?" Remus asked in a hoarse whisper, watching them with a curious gaze.

“Taste,” Sirius urged softly as he put a finger against James’ lips. James looked at him and opened his mouth, licking Sirius’ finger and tasting his own come. He did the same for Sirius, groaning softly when Sirius licked and sucked his finger in a way that made his cock twitch and start to show signs of life. 

First time of many, he suddenly knew. He kissed Sirius then, making a promise of sorts that he intended to keep even if Lily finally did agree to a date or possibly more. Sirius returned the kiss, fingers moving over James’ face and into his hair as the promise was reciprocated. 

“That was---“ Remus’ voice trailed off as he sighed in a rather satisfied manner. 

James broke the kiss and grinned at Sirius, a mischievous smile that was returned by his best friend. They both glanced at Remus and a plan was silently formed with just a few looks, raising of eyebrows, and a couple of smirks. Sirius chuckled and bit his shoulder before he sat up.. They both stood and advanced on their friend, pushing their trousers down and kicking them away as they pulled their jumpers over their head. Now completely nude, they quietly stalked their prey and then pounced. 

“What are you doing?” Remus demanded as Sirius knelt between his legs and leaned over, dark hair brushing over his pale thighs before Sirius licked his spent cock. 

James crawled up the bed to Remus, slowly stroking his cock as he looked at Remus’ mouth, feeling his cock starting to get hard again. Remus licked his lips and then gasped as Sirius’ mouth enveloped his cock. James winked at Sirius before he looked back at Remus. He knelt by Remus’ head and arched a brow, relieved when Remus opened his mouth and tentatively licked his cock. He grinned as he muttered, “We’re bored.”

The End


End file.
